


Surprise

by ultraman64



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraman64/pseuds/ultraman64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words ring in Chuck's ears, staring down at the little plastic stick with a plus sign. He never actually expected it to happen, honestly, considering his gender and all. Of course scientists had warned from the beginning what prolonged exposure of Jaegers power sources could do, but the blond naively believed that stuff was only from the old days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Another from the Pacific Rim kinkmeme, prompt [here](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=1612365#t1612365).

_"Gonna fill you up, make you nice and round with our kid."_  
  
The words ring in Chuck's ears, staring down at the little plastic stick with a plus sign. He never actually expected it to happen, honestly, considering his gender and all. Of course scientists had warned from the beginning what prolonged exposure of Jaegers power sources could do, but the blond naively believed that stuff was only from the old days.  
  
Before protection protocols and plating. Before insulated suits and well secured CONN-PODs.  
  
Still, it was always something in the back of his mind. Something that planted itself the first time Herc had said he wanted Chuck pregnant. The young man toyed with the idea secretly, and shoved to the very back of his mind, behind fortified walls, so his father would never see it.  
  
That was before the closing of the drift, and now he'd have to tell Herc about this out loud.  
  
Max barked from the door and Chuck dragged his hand through his hair, silently wishing that this was some kind of cosmic mistake. Yet, he was glad it wasn't. With a frustrated sigh, the Australian stood and put the plastic stick into its box before shoving the whole thing into his pants pocket. He slid the bathroom door opened, scooped up Max's leash and dragged the dog out for a run.  
  
Chuck wasn't sure what he'd tell his father but knew that he'd have to say something soon.  
  
~  
  
Chuck blames himself for it. If he had stopped them, when Herc had admitted they had no protection, this wouldn't have happened. But that one time, after the closing of the rift, and everyone had been on a high from the win.  
  
They had been some of the last people to leave the mess hall, because Herc had spent a good chunk of his evening discussing the future with Pentecost before the blond had finally dragged him away to their quarters.  
  
It had been a rush after that.  
  
Between yanking Herc's clothes off, feeling the roughness of material as it dragged off the older man, to pulling Herc until they both toppled onto the bed, Chuck worked quick. Nipping at lips and scratching his nails down shoulders, the distinct flavor of whiskey had stained the inside of the Herc's mouth and the younger man felt drunk that had nothing to do with alcohol.  
  
Not surprisingly, Herc threw them both over, Chuck landing flat on his back with the other man leaning over him.  
  
"C'mon," the blond grunted, using his leg to jerked the older man against him. "I want it, _need it_. Just give it to me," he whined, grinding his hips up.  
  
Herc made an noise, kissing the younger man deeply and started probing fingers around the blond's behind. Moaning brokenly, Chuck hitched his ankle up higher against the older man's waist and shifted ever-so slightly that the next push of fingers into his ass was nothing short of sweet.  
  
"Yes, just- do it already!"  
  
"Stop being impatient." Herc grunted, kissing down the younger man's throat. "Don't I always take care of you?"  
  
The whimpering noise was the only response that Chuck could come up with and, chuckling, Herc kissed the blond breathless again. Then he was pulling back, looking to the side where their lube and box condoms were, looking distressed.  
  
"We don't have," the older man mumbled.  
  
"W-what? What now?"  
  
"Condoms... I must have forgotten-"  
  
"Who cares? You know there hasn't been anyone but you, and it **better** be the same for you."  
  
The comment caused the older man to chuckle, nipping at Chuck's lips. "No one else, you know that brat."  
  
The blond reached up, wrapping his arms around the older man and pulled him back down against him, grinding up with the movement. Herc didn't say anything about condoms after that, slicking himself down and pressing into Chuck with a slow tenderness. Compared to their usual quick and tangled messes that came from fucking, this was the complete opposite of it.  
  
Full of passion and moving slower, it felt like breathing, natural and beautiful. Chuck could feel every slide, every push and pull, and if he arched a little more, cried out a little louder, it was just that much better.  
  
Afterward, Chuck fell into a hazy doze, whimpering when Herc dragged a towel over his backside and curled into the older man when he climbed back into bed. The blond smiled gently when he felt the soft press of a kiss to his temple and realized he mumbled something sappy when he heard his father chuckled quietly.  
  
"Love you too."  
  
~  
  
Chuck avoids Herc for the better part of 4 hours, walking Max around the Shatterdome several times before finding a small alcove to disappear into. It worked, since the older Hansen was so busy with his duties that Chuck knows he won't be missed for sometime.  
  
At least, that's what he assumed until an overhead announcement asking for 'Charles Hansen to report to the barracks' sounded off.  
  
Max lifted his head, seemingly recognizing the name and started wagging his tail, slobbering up to the blond.  
  
"We're not going," he grumbled, patting the dog affectionately on the head. "Just forget it."  
  
The happy looking bulldog didn't seem to like the idea, because in one moment the dog was in front of him and the next he was taking off down the hall. The only thought Chuck had, sprinting after the small beast, was that he had raise a traitorous canine companion.  
  
The Australian carried that particular thought all the way to the barracks, one step behind Max, and he'll never live it down that the dog got on the elevator before him before the doors shut. Chuck had to climb six flights of stairs before finally catching the dog, who was waiting patiently at the elevator.  
  
By then, the blond was on his floor and Herc was walking towards him with Raleigh, Aleksis and Hu.  
  
"There you are, 'bout time." The older Australian grunted affectionately, stopping a few paces in front of him. "We're doing a few public relation spots for TV, and they need you for the Sydney one."  
  
The thought of standing around, with these three guys, his father standing just right there and the pregnancy test weighing down his pocket, made want to Chuck panicking already.  
  
"Uh, sure. But can we- we need to talk, real quick." He cleared his throat and jerked his head slightly.  
  
The three other pilots looked confused, glancing between father and son but walked off as Herc waved them away. He gestured for Chuck to follow and the two made their way back to their quarters. Max waggled along, tripping up the blond several times before they finally returned to their room.  
  
It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but close enough that Chuck felt edgy once the door closed. Herc was looking equal parts concerned and wary, clearly waiting for the young man to talk so they can get back to their assignment.  
  
"So, ah, remember a few months ago? After the closing of the drift?"  
  
When Herc stared at him, only slightly nodded when the boy didn't continue, Chuck felt an immediate frustration at his father's lack of care. Yanking the test from his pocket, the blond shook the stick free, and thrust the test forward. "Yeah, well, I'm pregnant." At the stare he received, the blond sneered. "We can go now, since you're itching to leave."  
  
The young man turned away, wanting to leave before he made things worse by saying something else. Chuck didn't know what he had expected from the older man, but the dismissive attitude was the worse thing in the world. It conjured all the bad feelings that Chuck had from childhood and all he suddenly wanted was to be away from the man he loved.  
  
Maybe all those pretty words during sex, were just that, nothing but pretty words said in a hazy of lust and stupidity. Maybe he was the only one that could say this was what he wanted. That having Herc's kid meant something to him and regardless of what happened, he was going through with it. And if Herc pulled away, it wouldn't matter to Chuck, because he could go on, he didn't need-  
  
The wet feeling running down his face caught him off guard and he choked back a sob.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," the older man drew close, bringing his hands up to cup Chuck's face. "Don't cry, why are you crying?"  
  
The blond hiccuped, grabbing the hands on his face and whimpered. "You, you don't want-"  
  
"No, of course I want this, I've always wanted this. I'm, I'm just shocked and-" Herc pressed close-mouthed kisses against the boy's face, smiling gently as the blond continued to sniffle. "You're sure? Yeah?"  
  
The young man nodded only barely and Herc began kissing his face all over again. The younger man felt his father's arms wrap around him, lifting him from the ground and Chuck swung his arms up to hold on.  
  
"This is great! A gift! A-a kid for us, because of us," the older man babbled, spinning them both in a semi-circle before pulling Chuck down. "We've got to get you checked out, make sure that you're okay and nothing is wrong with you or the baby."  
  
"What? Ah, we have to go to a doctor? But, what if they ask who the father is?" The young Australian looked startled, blinking rapidly as the scene danced in his mind's eye. "Everyone knows I didn't date during the war, I couldn't have..."  
  
"One night stands happen all the time." Herc responded instantly, grinning and rubbing Chuck's back down. "And it happened the night after the celebration, since you were with me all night the day before and couldn't get away."  
  
"I don't want to lie about it," and that was the thought that Chuck had been trying to avoid for most of the day. This was their child, together, father and son and the thought of birthing his own brother or sister-  
  
"We don't have to tell anyone." The older man gently cupped Chuck's cheek and forced the blond to focus on him. "We'll get a home off base, go see specialists if we have to and I'll pay for private doctors, if it'll make you feel better."  
  
Chuck licked his lips, and pressed his forehead against the older man's. There were so many things he hadn't really considered, so many aspects of his life that just didn't conform to having children. But he wasn't a Jaeger pilot anymore, not really with the threat gone, and maybe there were other things that he could do, something that didn't involve the PPDC.  
  
Even if being a Jaeger pilot had been his dream, Chuck wasn't needed anymore. This kid though, it would need him. The both of them.  
  
"I don't want to stay here, I want to go back to Sydney. I wanna go home."  
  
"Alright," Herc murmured and pressed another kiss against Chuck's mouth. "We'll go home then."  
  
~  
  
Leaving everything behind had been surprisingly easy for Chuck. Even with his friends and family, Striker Euerka, the PPDC program, everything from the last 10 years of his life that had been a constant. He panicked the first time when he told Pentecost he was leaving, horrified at putting all these fixed points in his life behind him. Once the words were spoken, the blond had wanted to snatch them back for a terrifying moment.  
  
But he didn't and he was glad he hadn't.  
  
Chuck was honorably discharged from the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. on a Sunday afternoon and a week later, he was standing in the Sydney airport, ready to buy a house. The others pilots, most surprisingly Raleigh and Sasha, had vocally supported him, expressing that it was only right that one of their youngest pilots be allowed to leave with problems. Herc had been tempted to follow suit but Chuck knew that his dad would either return to the airforce or drive the blond crazy at home, looking for something to do.  
  
Instead, the older man worked in the Sydney Shatterdome as a representative of the Marshall and traveled from their small two-story farmhouse at the outskirts of the city everyday.  
  
It was lonely most of the time, and it was frustrating when he was craving something and didn't have it available in the house but Chuck managed on his own most days. Plus, the blond always had Max for company and the lazy dog still trotted after him everywhere, so the man was (technically) rarely alone. The young man couldn't help his restless some days, wanting to do things like work on Striker Eureka or go and train in a simulator for a Kaiju battle.  
  
But those days were passed, as the loud wail from the crib roused Chuck from his nap. He pushed himself up from the small loveseat and stretched, letting the baby cry for a moment before heading over to smile down at the pink clad child.  
  
"Abby, c'mon on honey, daddy's here." He murmured and lifted the little girl from the crib. Chuck chuckled as the 3 month old nuzzled at his chest and shushed her whimpering as she got nothing from him.  
  
"Daddy knows, you're hungry." Moving across to the dresser, he snatched up a bottle from the warming unit and headed for the rocking chair in the corner. "Here we go, ba-ba."  
  
Max made a noise at his feet, a sort of snorting sound and the blond shot the dog a look as he sat down. "If I want to talk baby-speak to my little girl, I'm doing it Max, so shut up."  
  
The bulldog yipped, half climbing up the Australian's legs to press a wet nose against the little girl's shoulder, practically slobbering all over. The blond laughed, moving the hand supporting Abby's back to pat at Max's head before settling the baby girl more comfortably in his arms.  
  
A sound from downstairs had the younger man tensing, his soldier reflexes still too ingrained, and watched as the dog hurried away, stopping just outside the door frame. When the bulldog made no more moves, Chuck felt himself relax and looked back down at the little girl.  
  
"Papa's home!" He announced in a quiet voice and then Herc's was calling out for him. "Up here, in Abby's room."  
  
A moment later Herc walked in, smiling brightly as he crossed over to the duo and pulled his uniform jacket off. "Hey, I didn't wake her, did I?" The older man looked down at the pink bundle and softly caressed the little girl's hair back.  
  
"She was already up, 'cause of meal time." Chuck answered and tilted his head slightly up. "No kiss?"  
  
Herc chuckled and pecked the younger man's lips gently. "So impatient."  
  
"You love it." The blond smirked, leaning up again for another kiss.  
  
"Yeah... I do." The older man smiled, looking down and hummed when he saw the little girl sucking the mostly empty bottle now. "I'll take her, if you don't mind."  
  
Chuck rolled his eyes, standing slowly and gently handed Abby off, rubbing slightly at his stomach as the older man began the process of burping the girl. It hadn't been an easy pregnancy, considering that Chuck's body wasn't exactly made to carry a child, but it was a miracle that both him and Abby survived. He can remember coming too in a bustling hospital room, and demanding to see his child, to see Herc and everyone was rushing around like hens. According to the doctor, Chuck had been dangerously close to dying for a moment, and was touch-and-go for nearly 2 days before finally stabilizing.  
  
Herc had been in tears when they finally let him see the younger man, forgetting himself and kissing the blond as deeply as he could. Thankfully the nurse in the room had been turned away but Chuck had made sure to hold the older man's hand for the rest of the time that he stood there. When they had brought Abby in, Chuck had fallen in love so fast, he wondered how he could ever want anything else but his little girl.  
  
Glancing up as Herc finally got a burp, and the older man looked far too pleased with himself, Chuck moved closer, wrapping his arms around the man's middle. He sighed deeply, watching as Herc rearranged Abby into his own arms comfortably, laughing quietly as the girl settled back down for another nap.  
  
"We should try again," the blond muttered quietly, pressing a quick kiss to the cheek stubble of Herc's. "Abby should have another kid sister... or brother."  
  
The older man turned his face towards him, kissing the younger man at his shoulder and smiled gently at him, if somewhat amused.  
  
"And if you say she already has one, I'm kicking your ass out of the bed tonight." Chuck blushed, hiding his face into Herc's shoulder as the older man laughed.


End file.
